Internal Desire
by giantzacface
Summary: Oneshot. It's nothing substantial. I don't really know what the pairing is...you decide.


**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

**This is dumb little one-shot for ascii 27. It's my interpretation of what is so lovingly referred to as the ménage à Disney. It's a dirty little awful piece of ridiculous, but then again, so are those pictures.**

/

Troy gazed with fierce eyes through the darkened room. He could barely make out her shadowy form, beckoning him forward from her position on the bed. His stomach clenched as he closed his eyes and imagined Sharpay's beautiful form lying in the tall grass at the back of her vast yard. They'd spent a lot of time in that grass last summer; he often enjoyed recalling the memories.

"Well?" she asked rather impatiently, a tone that broke dramatically from her seductive pretense. "You coming?"

Troy moved forward somewhat hesitantly, the moonlight creeping through her window allowed him a better look. Despite himself, he felt his body growing aroused. Troy gulped, the picture in his minds eye playing like a movie in his mind.

Settling himself cautiously onto the edge of the bed, he barely had time to ready himself when two petite arms snake their way around his tense shoulders and down his chest.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," she whispered into his ear. Anticipation started to build itself excitedly through Troy's body, settling undeniably in his groin. Quickly, Troy turned and kneeled on the bed, finding himself face to face with her.

"Troy?" she asked softly. Troy could see the trepidation in her eyes despite her sultry front.

"Shh," he put a finger to her mouth. "Let's not talk tonight."

Without waiting for a response, he lowered his mouth onto her already parted lips, eliciting a slight moan that got caught in her throat.

Troy groaned softly as his tongue slid into the warmth of her mouth. With his eyes held firmly shut, Troy allowed for his hunger to grow as he imagined his hand clutching a lock of long blonde hair. The heat between the two intensified as Troy deepened the kiss. He could sense her slight hesitancy. She trembled ever so slightly in his arms. But he could also sense her incredible want for him. And it was this small piece of knowledge that made him feel exceedingly powerful.

After a couple moments of him tugging anxiously at the fabric of her shirt, she finally broke away to grab the hem and pull it over her head. Looking down, Troy could see the small, dark circles of her erect nipples pushing against the thin fabric of her bra.

"You want me," he whispered against her throat.

"More than anything else in the world." She wound her arms around his neck and shyly kissed his jaw.

Slowly, he eased her down onto the bed, all the while keeping his fantasy playing in his head. She went willingly, clinging to him and burying her flushed face against his shirt. Troy could hear the small catch in her breath as she shivered again.

Troy paused, hovering above her. She gazed up at him demurely, through her heavily lidded eyes.

Smiling, Troy watched as she coyly reached behind her and unclasped her bra, eagerly removing it from her body. With slightly trembling fingers he unbuttoned her jeans and slowly willed them off of her body with some unromantic tugging.

Taking a deep breath he propped himself on one elbow and stared down at the girl below him. He was intrigued by the graceful curve of her small breasts, fascinated by the sensual flare of her hips, mesmerized by the sleek shape of her legs. Yet he found some deeply smothered portion of himself desired someone else.

Pushing that notion aside, he instead reached out to trace the rosy circle that crowned one creamy breast as he whispered, "You are beautiful." Then, catching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he rolled it gently back and forth enjoying the surprise that appeared on her face. Unable to resist, he bent his head and captured her small nipple between his teeth.

With a loud gasp, she arched herself against his mouth and clenched her fingers wildly in his hair. "_Troy._"

He was aware of the tension singing through her and he gloried in it. His own body was clamoring in frantic response. His hand crept down over her hip, where he found the tight, dark curls between her legs. And then he found the hot, flowing juice that caused him to almost instantaneously go mad. The raging desire was consuming him; his entire body was on fire.

"Troy."

Dazed, Troy raised his head and saw a new, languid sensuality in her face. Catching hold of her hand, he guided it down his stomach to the bulge in his pants. Then, quickly shrugging out of his jeans, he whispered, "_Touch me,_" as he pushed her palm firmly against his hard shaft.

Her eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.

Troy kissed her lips roughly, not allowing her to pull her hand away as he grunted into her mouth. He moved slowly between her fingers, torturing himself until he thought he would go up in flames.

When she stopped trying to withdraw her fingers and instead seemed to grow intrigued by his body's response, Troy released his grip on her hand. With his eye's screwed tightly shut, he remembered a moment very similar to this one, that he had shared with another girl. Replaying in his mind the sordid details of this other moment, Troy continued to touch the silky skin of her thighs, tracing a random pattern that ended at her plumped entrance. Slowly he eased one finger inside the small, tight opening. At the same time he found the little nubbin of sensitive flesh with his thumb.

She cried out and her hand tightened convulsively around his dick. Troy sucked in his breath as his control cracked and fractured without further warning. It was then he realized he could not wait another minute.

"It's time. Shit, I can't wait any longer." He rolled on top of her, reaching down to spread her thighs wide apart, only vaguely noticing a short moment of hesitation. But then her knees spread open, allowing him full access as he guided himself to her small, moist opening.

She looked up at him through her long lashes, her arms wound around his back.

He gazed back for a few seconds, the images in his mind reeling. The concern that she couldn't hide from her expression reminded him momentarily that she was a virgin and that he should try to be careful.

But then his overpowering need to bury himself within her warmth effectively overwhelmed his senses. He parted her with his fingers, stretching her slightly before he pushed himself slowly into her. He was then fighting to control the surging forces of his own body as sweat broke out on his brow.

"Troy?" she asked, her voice meek. A different sort of tension gripped her body, one based on trepidation rather than sexual anticipation.

"God, you're so small," he gasped.

She tensed some more, a look of uncertainty and fear overtaking her delicate features.

Troy groaned. "Try to relax."

"Troy? I'm not so sure about this," she whispered with a touch of desperation.

"But yes. God, _yes_." He couldn't hold back any longer. With a sharp, strong, thrusting movement, he surged deeply into her. Simultaneously he locked her close and his mouth covered hers, stifling the cry of pain from her lips. He felt her nails dig into his back.

"Jesus Christ, Troy." Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was breathing rapidly as her whole body trembled.

Troy willed himself to hold still for a moment, breathing in great gulps of air as he waited for her to adjust to the invasion. At first she didn't move, obviously afraid to. But then she gave a hesitant wriggle beneath him as she tried to become familiar to him inside of her. The small, delicious movement was too much. It sent him over the edge.

"Wait, no. Hold still…"

It was too late. With a harsh, muffled shout, he was pumping himself into her, crushing her into the mattress, holding her as though he would never let go.

"Oh, Troy. Stop, it hurts."

Her voice came to him from a distance, his ears were filled with the sound of his own blood pumping. He'd lost control as he gave one final thrust, climaxing into her intense warmth.

For an endless moment he hovered in midair and then, with a low groan, he collapsed on top of her. For a long time he lay there, his body slick with perspiration, every muscle relaxed. Slowly he caught his breath and opened his eyes.

Neither spoke for a long time. Troy studied her face, her eyes were squeezed shut, a single tear had escaped. Suddenly a thick wave of guilt washed over him as he thought about what he had just done. It was just so hard to stop, they'd gone too far. Unable to look at her pained expression any more, Troy closed his eyes and once again pictured the perfect face of the girl he loved. In his mind's eye he watched Sharpay flirt with him coyly and play with his hair. He smiled to himself, almost forgetting where he was.

"Troy?" she said softly, pulling him back to the present.

"Yes Gabby?"

"I think I should go."

/

Troy trudged down the busy hallway of East High morosely. He'd seen Gabriella at her locker but when he'd approached her she gave a small squeak and quickly retreated into a nearby classroom. He didn't feel the urge to follow.

Now he wandered aimlessly, not really caring when the warning bell rang. It wasn't until he had stopped in front of the drama club bulletin board that he realized what he'd been looking for. Pausing, he took a moment to read the board, not taking in any of the information, as he waited for the familiar sound.

A small smile spread across his lips as he heard the distinct sound of clicking heals approaching from the other end of the hallway. Looking up, he saw Sharpay approach, a vision of pink and sparkles.

Waiting patiently, he watched her intently. He smiled. She didn't return the expression.

"Sharpay," he sighed, moments of their shared history flashing through his memory as his stomach filled with the familiar butterflies.

"Troy." She said it coldly, unwelcoming.

Troy was taken aback by this. He hadn't even considered she might not want to talk to him. The two stared at each other for a moment, Troy with hope and adoration, Sharpay with an icy resolve. The hallway suddenly felt oppressively quiet.

Troy opened his mouth to finally say something but was interrupted by the late bell.

"I think I should go."

Troy closed his mouth, disappointed. He nodded and looked away, his jaw clenched determinedly. He listened to her clicking heals as she left him all alone in the hallway.

**/**

**Ok. That was…interesting. You said to make it M, right?**

**I don't think it wasn't very good. Sorry.**

**Well, you know what you should do? Review!**


End file.
